Blanco
by Nao-the-panda
Summary: -¿Matrimonio?- ella alzó una ceja - Tú...te tienes..qué casar ...?-dijo con su tono neutral cotidiano-¿Con quién?- miro sus manos. - Con...- él mordio su labio pensando en que opinaria "su" ella- tú sabes que no es porque a mi se me antojo, y es completamente contra mi volun- - Solo dime quien carajos es- lo interumpio. - Bueno es...Mei- - ¡Mi amor!- "maldiciòn"


_**Ignorando que ya va a salir la nueva película, tenía esto en mente desde hace más de...de de que salió que Mei Mei iba a salir...soy acaso la única que no la soporta?. Pensé en darle más sazón y los Humanos habundan... ( Ya lo es Valle de los Panda, es Valle Panda)**_

" _Un pergamino...un pergamino ¿rosado?"_

\- ¡Panda!- grito el anciano de cabello blanco largo, formado en una trenza delgada, pues el cabello era más largo que él mismo, pero de todas maneras el anciano no era del nada alto, a ser sinseros es el más pequeños de todos, y su barba era delgada y blanca prácticamente en una trenza. Con su bastón en mano lo acerco a la puerta de papel, pegando tres veses en el único pedaso de madera que conectaba a las habitaciones.

\- Maestro, no cree que debería dejarlo dormir después de todo no a sido una semana desde que volvimos de Godmen- la muchacha de pelo teñido de verde mencionó, excusando a su amigo.

\- De acuerdo, pero tengo hambre, y la cosa es que lo despierten- miro a la pelirroja, de color rojo - anaranjado,  
extremadamente rizado que venía en gran cantidad-Tigresa-

-¿Sí Señor?-ella repentinamente lo miro ocultando que no sabía de que hablaban.

-Despierta al hombre panda - en sus labios se formuló un pequeño "¿por qué?"-Porque me da la gana, ahora ve y despierta lo para que nos haga de que comer- y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar ¿por qué yo? Se marcharon.

-Maldición- dijo molesta, movió sus piernas hasta la puerta del hombre, golpeó varias veces la puerta sin respuesta del albino - ¡Po despierta!-...-Agh- abrió la puerta entrando al pequeño espacio que se suponía que allí vivía el mencionado, estaba bastante desordenado, había varias prendas de ropa tiradas en el suelo; estaba segura que había pisado un bóxer pero éste estaba en el suelo y no pensaba recogerlo para ver que era.

-Ñah Ñah, Hmmm rojo- Murmuro entre sueños.

-Dios...es tan...raro, ¿supongo?- lo miro- Po, despierta- le empezó a dar patadas en las costillas hasta botar el chico de la supuesta cama.

-¡Auh! Tigresa- este se puso de pie, y con eso se podía observar que él era mucho más alto que ella, Po podía medir casi dos metros, pero ella era al menos cuarenta centímetros más baja que él.

\- Te dije que te despertarás - dijo sería.

Miro a la chica, a su cabello sin recojer, rizado y abombado, con ese color rojo anaranjado extravagante, que lo largo de el llegaba a su cadera, aunque siempre estaba amarrado, esta vez no, lo que le encantaba al chico, también miraba sus ojos, que eran de color ámbar, que era poco habitual, pero combinaban con su rostro blanco acompañado de sus pecas. Tenía puesto su traje de entrenamiento, lo cual era una ( nombre) amarilla con detalles de flores rojas, con bordes negros, que resaltaba su busto, el cual podía volver loco a cualquier hombre pero claro con su pantalón negro, pero este era pegado a su cuerpo, con zapatillas negras.

-Pero no tenías que darme patadas- reprocho este con su cara infantil - ¿Qué sucede? - dio un paso adelante pero como la habitación estaba desordenada, se resbaló y cayó de bruses.

\- Quieren comida - Tigresa camino hasta la puerta, para que Po no la viera reírse.

-Ah- con un poco de fuerza se puso de pie- Tigresa...-

\- Dime - su tono neural había aparecido.

-Estás...estás ¿enojada?- ella giro su cabeza - ¿Con migo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- levantó una ceja.

-Pues...-jugó con sus dedos- Me has estado ignorando - _Dile que_ no

\- Yo...- _no sé siquiera que me sucede_ \- No te he ignorado - _mentirosa._

-¡Cómo que no! Ayer te pase todo el día diciendo Hola, y tú me ignoraste-

-Claro que no...te di un puñetazo-

-Tigresa...-

-Perdón, yo...-

-Tú...?-

-Me tengo que ir- y así desapareció.

-Tú...?

_  
Tigresa miraba al muchacho de tez blanca-rozada, cabello blanco corto mal peinado con una punta alzada, el cual tenia cuerpo robusto, un hombre grande, eso no era un secreto, pero era diferente a todos los maestros, no tenía el cuerpo marcado, ni tampoco los músculos de un tipo que se ejercitaba todos los días, eso era lo que le atraía de él...¿Atraer era la palabra?...o no mejor sólo era lindo, ¡no!, ¡ _genial!_ Ahora estaba confundida.

-¡Tigresa!- llamó su atención su maestro.

-¿Señor?-

-Ponte a meditar, ya has entrenado lo suficiente - dijo extrañamente calmado.

-Claro...- se posicionó, acomodando su cuerpo en posición de loto.

Mientras que Tigresa meditaba, Víbora se colocaba en posición de batalla, con su cabello verde teñido en su cara que no dejaba ver sus ojos azules, era baja a comparación con Po pero tenia más estatura que Tigresa, más delgada que esta, pero solo era porque tenía mucho menos busto que ella, al frente suyo estaba Po haciendo lo mismo - ¿listo? - Él dio una carcajada burlona.

-Nací lis-

-¡Shifu!- Zeng entró corriendo abriéndose las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento al máximo que aún no sé creía que estas pudieran, en ese instante Mono había regado un poco de agua en el suelo, causando que Zeng resbalara y como Víbora estaba en frente, se la llevo a resbaladas con él hasta la zona de fuego, de allí sólo se escucharon los gritos rápidos de Víbora, luego un Zeng sin cabello y pintado de negro.

-Un - un pergamino para - para el Guerrero Dragón - dijo entre alientos.

-¡Cuando no!-grito Mono acercándose a Po - Ahora él chico es un casa-nova- puso una mano en su hombro.

Mono, así a lo normal de él, era un muchacho de estatura baja, tez morenesca, tenía la cara gruesa, llena de cabello café, tenía.  
-¿De quién es?-pregunto un  
Casi enano de vestiduras verdes, cabello negro un bigote que lo hacía lucir más viejo de lo que era, de todos modos era el más viejo del grupo de amigos.

-No sean entrometidos - dijo molesta la peliverde - no enserio Po, ¿de quién es?.

-Voy- abrió el pergamino, lo extraño era que pues, este era rosado.

-¡Oh! !Es rosadito debe de estar loca por ti!, esto causó que la peli-naranja diera un gruñido... _"celos, no, no, no, claro que ¡No!...o ¿sí? Maldición"_ ahora hasta sus propios pensamientos eran traicioneros y temblorosos. -

-Okey, dice-

 _ **"Querido Guerrero Dragón...Puff ni yo me la creo, mi nombre es Táng, de parte de mi padre, le invitamos a una pequeña visita en el Valle Panda, yo en persona iré a visitarlo, para que tú y él hablen...qué necesitan hacerlo, ya que es un tema delicado.**_

 _ **Se espera en el restaurante de fideos.**_

 _ **Mucho gusto: Táng.**_

 _ **Pd: Por si las moscas, se me acabaron los colores...**_

\- Táng, me gusta ese nombre- el muchacho flacucho.

-Acosador...-Víbora comentó riéndose, Grulla alzó una ceja en señal de confusión- Tranquilo es una Broma-

-Aha...claro Chica Mantis- río el chico de cabello lacio y negro.

-Maldito- Mantis río - ¿Qué? -

-Oh por favor me deseas- se mordió el labio.

-Asalta cunas- dijo Po.

-¡Tú ni hables! ¡Tigresa es cinco años menor que tú!- grito Mantis.

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!- grito la mencionada y Po, que para su suerte son blancos como las nubes y se habían puesto tan rojos como la misma sangre.

-Además de eso, eres al menos lo mínimo tres tres veses ella en tamaño- Víbora intervino.

-Ya me imagino ustedes dos haciendo ya saben que, ¡la parte en dos!- Mono se colo en la conversación.

-¡Basta!- grito la ya hecha un tomate, mientras que el resto de los cinco reían a carcajadas inevitables -No era necesario ¡NADA! De esto...Po y yo somos, ¡amigos! Nada más, ¿ Verdad panda?

-Es cierto te partiría en dos...- dijo sin pensar el chico panda.

-¡PO!


End file.
